The Gnome Prince
by erm31323
Summary: Written for the first round of the Playoffs for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Victoire convinces her father to tell her a story, even though it didn't turn out so well the last time. After a story of how the Gnomes came to be in the Burrow's garden, Bill will have some explaining to do to Fleur. Based loosely on the fairy tale, The Frog Prince.


**A/N - Written for the first round of the playoffs of the Quidditch League Competition. My prompt was to write about a magical creature of my choice, so I went with Gnomes. This is loosely based on the fairy tale The Frog Prince. **

**Word Count for Judging - 3296 before author's note**

**The Gnome Prince**

"Daddy, I want a story," a small voice said. Bill Weasley looked over the top of the Prophet as he sat in his favorite armchair in front of the fire. His four year-old daughter Victoire stood in front of him. He smiled.

"You do, do you?" She nodded. "All right, climb up then," he said. She scrambled onto his lap as he glanced at the side table and the stack of children's books there. "Which one would you like? Babbity Rabbity or the dragon book Uncle Charlie sent you?"

"No Daddy," his daughter said shaking her head from side to side so that her braids swung and hit her neck. "_Tell_ me a story."

"Tell you a story?" he repeated. He glanced at the doorway to the stairs. "Uh, where's your mother?"

"Giving Dominique a bath," Victoire said. "She's stinky _again_." Victoire wrinkled up her nose and made a face. Bill chuckled.

"Why don't we just read one of these stories, Vic," Bill suggested. "Daddy's not very good at telling stories."

"Yes you are Daddy," Victoire insisted. Bill hesitated. The last time he'd made up a story for his daughter, Fleur had been furious. Of course the fact that the story had been loosely based on one of his curse-breaking jobs in Egypt and included ghosts, a walking, talking mummy and poisonous snakes might have had something to do with it. Or maybe it was that Victoire had slept in their bed for nearly a month afterward, too afraid to sleep in her own. Whatever the reason, Fleur had threatened Bill to within an inch of his manhood if he ever told their daughter a story again.

"I think we should just stick with the books," Bill said firmly. Victoire's blue eyes began to glisten. No, not the tears. And then her lip began to tremble. Oh sweet Merlin, he couldn't resist the lip.

"Please Daddy," she said very quietly, lowering her head to look up at him from under her lashes and sticking her lower lip out further. Bill tried to look stern, he tried to ignore the face, but when one lone tear made its way down Victoire's cheek, he caved. How could anyone resist that face?

"All right, all right, don't cry," he said quickly. Victoire sat up and flung her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Daddy," she said with a wide smile. She settled herself on his lap and Bill wrapped an arm around her.

"What kind of story?" he asked.

"Tell me about the mummy again," Victoire said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Erm, no, I don't think that's a good idea," Bill said quickly. He glanced at the books on the table again and saw one about magical creatures. "How about a story about Gnomes?"

"Gnomes?" Victoire repeated, wrinkling up her nose again. "Like in Grandma's garden?"

"Yes," Bill said. "Would you like to know the story of how the Gnomes came to be in Grandma's garden?" Victoire seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments.

"Is there a Princess?" she asked.

"A Princess?" Bill echoed. "A Princess, yeah, sure there's a Princess." He inwardly groaned. A Princess? Victoire looked at him expectantly and he sighed, thinking for a few minutes.

"All right, a long, long time ago before Grandma and Grandpa were even born, there was a castle," Bill began. His daughter bounced a little on his lap at the mention of a castle. "It was very near to where the Burrow is now, as a matter of fact. And in this castle lived a Princess named Ayleth. She was a very beautiful girl, but she was also kind and gentle. She loved the gardens that surrounded the castle and she could be found there most days playing amongst the flowers and plants. But Ayleth was also lonely, for she had no one to play with and so she would wander the gardens, pretending her make believe games and wishing for a friend.

Unbeknownst to Ayleth, the gardener her father employed was actually a wizard and many of the plants in the garden were magical. As such, the garden eventually attracted a colony of Gnomes. The Gnomes were careful not to draw attention to themselves. For in those days, most wizards and witches used Jarveys to get rid of Gnomes and the Gnomes did not want to be eaten. In fact, they sometimes went into the neighboring woods to find food, so as not to ruin too many of the plants."

"But Daddy, how did the Gnomes know to do that?" Victoire asked in confusion. "Uncle Ron always says that they're stupid."

"And who are you going to believe?" Bill huffed. "Your Uncle Ron or your very own Dad?" He tickled her and Victoire giggled.

"You Daddy," she said, nearly breathless.

"Good answer," Bill said, ceasing his torture. "Now, because Ayleth loved to spend so much time in the gardens she was bound to discover the Gnomes sooner or later. One day, she was crawling under a large bush when she nearly knelt on a Gnome. The Gnome squeaked and tried to run off, but Ayleth's hand was on one of its feet. Surprisingly, she was not scared, but instead intrigued by the little creature. She picked him up and studied him and as she held the Gnome in her hand, he knew that he had nothing to fear."

"She liked the Gnome?" Victoire asked a look of disgust on her face. "But they're icky."

"Well, Ayleth didn't think so," Bill said hiding a smirk. "Where was I? Oh, yes, so Ayleth befriended the Gnome and soon the rest of his family became curious enough to come out of hiding and meet her. The Gnomes became her playmates and Ayleth had never been so happy. They played all kinds of games together every day, but the Princess knew that she should keep their presence a secret.

The years passed and the Princess grew older. She spent less time in the gardens as the Queen began to teach her all kinds of things that a Princess should know. But whenever she had the chance, Ayleth would still find a way to visit with her little friends.

The Gnomes missed her when she was gone, but overall they were happy living in the gardens of the castle. One day a stranger joined their number. But this Gnome was very different for he could speak the same language as Princess Ayleth. The rest of the Gnomes were very excited for they thought that surely now they could converse with their beloved Princess.

This new Gnome was special for he was not a Gnome at all, but a prince." Victoire gasped and Bill nodded sagely. "You see there was a sorceress that had wanted the Prince's kingdom for her own and wanted to marry him, but the Prince had known there was only darkness in her heart. In retaliation for his rejection, the sorceress turned him into a Gnome. Prince Merek, though not a wizard, was very powerful in his own way and managed to keep his human mind when he was changed. And so he had been on a search ever since for someone who would listen and understand him. You see, most muggles didn't notice Gnomes at all and witches and wizards, well, we all know how they feel about Gnomes.

And so, Prince Merek continued his journey until he came across the castle of Princess Ayleth. He was drawn to the magical plants in the gardens there, for even though he had kept his own mind, his Gnome nature still sometimes took over. He was overjoyed when he found others like himself, but most disappointed when he realized he could not understand them or they him. Still Prince Merek was determined and soon he had learned enough of the Gnomes' gestures and words to be able to communicate with them.

The Gnomes were astounded by Prince Merek's story and vowed to help him any way that they could. They were excited for him to meet the Princess, but she had not been in the garden for many days. Eventually a few of the braver Gnomes along with Prince Merek snuck up to the castle to see if they could discover what was keeping the Princess.

When Prince Merek caught sight of her, he was struck dumb. Not only was she beautiful, but she carried herself with grace and refinement and from what the Gnomes had told him, she was very kind as well. He watched awestruck, as she moved about the room. He wanted nothing more than to talk to her. And then Prince Merek saw the other occupants of the room. Other Princes, many of whom Prince Merek himself knew, made their way to talk with Princess Ayleth. Of course, Prince Merek thought, it must be time for Princess Ayleth's betrothal."

"What's betrothal Daddy?" Victoire asked.

"It means the Princess was going to be married," Bill explained.

"Oh no, but she doesn't know about Prince Merek yet," Victoire exclaimed.

"Just listen, all right?" Bill said with a smile. "Now Prince Merek was very sad for how could he compete with all of the princes, being just a lowly Gnome? But that night, the Princess escaped into the gardens and flung herself to the ground under the bush where the Gnomes usually gathered. She was sobbing and her cries soon brought the Gnomes from their burrow. They surrounded Ayleth, patting her arms and her face. Prince Merek hung back, awestruck once again. Finally, Ayleth's tears stopped and she sat up, wiping her eyes.

'Thank you, all of you,' she said with a sniffle. 'I'm sorry I haven't visited you in so long, but Mother and Father have brought all of these visiting Princes here because,' she paused and swallowed thickly as the tears began again. 'Because I'm to be married!' she wailed and then threw herself to the ground once more. The Gnomes began to comfort her, but Prince Merek could stand her tears no longer. He stepped forward and put a tiny hand on her cheek.

'Do not cry Princess,' he said. 'It will be all right.' The Princess gasped and sat up, completely startled.

'Y-you can talk?' she finally managed to say. Prince Merek nodded. 'But, but, why have you never spoken to me before?'

'I am new here Princess,' Prince Merek said, bowing deeply. 'My friends do not have my ability.'

'Why not?' Ayleth asked curiously.

'I,' but before the Prince could continue he felt as if he were being choked. For part of the sorceress' curse was that he was unable to tell other humans who he really was. 'I cannot tell you,' he said dejectedly.

'It is all right,' the Princess assured him. 'We can still speak of other things.' And that is exactly what they did. For the next week, the Princess would escape to the gardens as often as she could and talk with Prince Merek. The Prince waited in anticipation every day for Ayleth's appearance and unknown to him, Princess Ayleth felt the same way.

And then one night, she appeared quite late. By the look on her face Merek knew that something had happened.

'What is it?' Merek asked immediately.

'My parents have chosen,' Ayleth replied quietly. 'I am to be married in a fortnight.' Prince Merek's heart sank. Although he knew that this would happen and there was nothing he could do about it, he still felt as if his heart was breaking. 'But that is not the worst part.' Ayleth paused and Prince Merek could tell that she was near tears once more.

'The worst part is that I shall be leaving here, forever.' And then she burst into tears." Bill heard a sniffle and looked down at his daughter. She was crying as well and he cursed under his breath. Fleur was going to kill him.

"Shh, Victoire, don't cry. The story isn't over yet." She looked up at him and he smiled. "Just wait and see, yeah?"

"Okay, Daddy," she said and he conjured a tissue and wiped her face with it.

"Well, Prince Merek tried to comfort his Princess and it took quite a long time, but he finally managed it," Bill continued. "They stayed up talking for hours and it wasn't until the sun started to break over the horizon that Ayleth realized she had been outside all night. Knowing that her mother would be frantic, she jumped up and dusted herself off, ready to hurry back inside.

'Ayleth, wait,' Prince Merek said. She stopped and knelt back down in front of him. Not knowing what to say, Merek climbed onto her hand instead. Princess Ayleth lifted him up so he was level with her face and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 'I shall miss you,' he said.

'And I you,' Ayleth replied. 'If only you were human.' She sighed and moved to return her small friend to the ground, but before she did, she did something very unexpected. She leaned forward and kissed the Gnome on the lips. And then she smiled and set him back on his feet. Prince Merek was so surprised he couldn't say anything, but seconds later, he fell to the ground as his body began to shimmer and shift. Princess Ayleth gasped and took a few steps back. The rest of the Gnomes who had been slowly gathering around as the Princess made her good-byes, peeked out from beneath bushes and plants and stared in wonder at the spectacle before them.

As they watched, Prince Merek began to change from the Gnome that he was back into the Prince that he had always been.

"Did it hurt, Daddy?" Victoire asked in a whisper.

"Yes, it did," Bill answered solemnly. "But the Prince did not care for it meant that he was human again."

"And he can be with Princess Ayleth!" Victoire squealed. Bill hid a grin.

"Maybe," he said cryptically. "When Prince Merek had finished his transformation, he lay panting on the ground for a few moments. And then he slowly sat up and looked at the Princess. She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached a tentative hand toward his face.

'I do not understand,' she nearly whispered.

'An evil sorceress put a spell on me,' Prince Merek replied. 'Because I would not marry her. I could not tell you what had happened; it was part of the curse. But you have rescued me.'

'But how?' Princess Ayleth asked.

'It was the kiss,' a new voice spoke and they both startled and turned to see the gardener walking up behind them. He had a wide grin on his face, but all the Gnomes began to run away in fear. 'Do not fret, my little ones,' the gardener said. 'I do not intend to chase you away. You have treated my garden well and you are always welcome here.' The Gnomes, having learned a bit of language from Prince Merek stilled and looked at the gardener in wonder. He turned to the Prince and Princess.

'The kiss of true love,' he explained, 'can break many spells and enchantments. That is what has occurred here this morning.'

'True love?' Merek questioned. 'But that means,' he trailed off and turned to Ayleth. She smiled shyly and dropped her gaze. 'You love me?' Ayleth colored and nodded. Prince Merek smiled wider than he had in years and pulled the Princess into his arms and twirled her around. 'And I love you.'

'Come,' he said. 'I must speak to your parents right away.' He took her hand and the two hurried into the castle. After explaining who he was and what had happened to him, Prince Merek asked for the Princess' hand. The King refused at first, for she was promised to another, but the Queen, upon seeing the shining happiness on her daughter's face, convinced her husband to reconsider. The King could rarely deny his Queen anything and finally relented.

Prince Merek, not wanting to put his new bride in danger by letting the sorceress know that her spell had been broken, allowed his cousin who had taken the throne in his absence, to remain the ruler of his kingdom. He was a fair and patient King and Prince Merek knew that his subjects would fare well. He instead remained with Princess Ayleth and her parents where he and Ayleth could visit their beloved gardens and their friends the Gnomes whenever they wanted. And when the King passed, Prince Merek became the new ruler and everyone in the land lived happily ever after."

Bill smiled and looked down at his daughter who was grinning happily, all trace of her earlier tears gone. But then her smile faltered and her brow furrowed.

"But Daddy," she said. "I thought you were going to tell me how come the Gnomes live in Grandma's garden?"

"Ah, you're right, I forgot," he said. "Well, Prince Merek and Princess Ayleth were so happy with the gardener's work and the fact that he did not want to chase their Gnome friends away, that they gave him his own cottage, very close to the castle. Some of the Gnomes remained in the castle gardens, but some came with the gardener to his cottage where he planted them their own special garden to live in and eat as they chose. He was very grateful, you see, that the Gnomes had been so kind to Princess Ayleth and had taken such good care of Prince Merek. The gardener had always been very fond of the Princess, she was like a granddaughter to him, and he was sad that she was to be married to a man she did not love and move away. And that cottage was right where the Burrow stands today."

"Really?" Victoire said in excitement. Bill nodded. "Wow," Victoire breathed, her eyes lit up in wonder. Bill chuckled.

"So did you like the story?" he asked.

"Yes, Daddy, it was the best story ever!" she exclaimed and then hugged him around the neck.

"What was ze best story ever?" Fleur asked as she stepped into the room, Dominique on her hip. She eyed Bill suspiciously.

"Daddy's story that he read to me," Victoire said. Bill managed not to gape at the fib his daughter had just told her mother.

"Ah," Fleur said with a smile. "Well, come Victoire, eet is time for your bath." She handed the baby to Bill and leaned down and kissed his cheek. Victoire skipped happily after her mother, but paused as she reached the doorway.

"Daddy?" she questioned as she turned around. "Am I a Princess?"

"Of course you are Victoire," he said, trying to extricate his hair from Dominique's grasp. "You'll always be my Princess." Victoire smiled and then followed her mother upstairs for her bath.

* * *

**A week later, at the Burrow**

"Bill!" Fleur called. "Come here." Bill hurried from the living room to the kitchen, where his wife stood looking out the window.

"What is it?" he asked in concern. Fleur pointed outside to the garden where Victoire knelt amongst the plants.

"Why eez our daughter kissing ze Gnomes?" she demanded. Bill's jaw dropped as he watched Victoire pick up a Gnome and kiss it, then wait for a few moments before shaking her head and putting it back down again. The Gnome squirmed and kicked, but that didn't stop Victoire from catching another one and kissing it as well. Bill swallowed thickly as Fleur turned to stare at him, arms crossed in front of her, her eyes flashing.

"Uh, well, you see," he began, wondering just how he was going to explain his way out of this one.


End file.
